Ginger Tastes good with Pineapple
by KenzieLee
Summary: Blood dripped down my forehead, over my eye, and down my lip. "Do your wrost, I know Ichi and Rengee will come and save me. You better count on it" They hated when i used their pet names. Ichigo? Renji? Can you hear me? Ichi/Oc Renji/OC Beta by Leila-blu!
1. Ginger

I lazily swung my school bag behind my back, while I was walking through the park, a shortcut to my new school; this was going to be quite the new experience. I had lived in America most of my life but my mother had been raised here in Karakura Town. When my parents got a divorce my mother wanted to move back to her home town. I had said I would go; my father was fine with it and wished us both the best of times. They had parted on amazing terms, they both knew they had done the wrong thing being married and didn't want to be sad anymore.

"Hey! Hey, Ginger!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I spun around falling back into consciousness, but it was too late. Having been lost in thoughts about my past, I hadn't been watching my way and had walked straight towards the head of a hill. My next step was already into emptiness and I was falling down the small hill, rolling head over ass. I landed flat on my back, I tried to sit up but couldn't because my back hurt like hell.

I heard feet pounding behind me and then suddenly there was a blond haired boy standing over me. Next to him was a bit older guy with lots of tattoos on his face and long pretty red hair.

The blond boy put a hand on my forehead and asked, "Hey, Ginger, are you okay?" His voice sounded sarcastic but I could hear a slight worry in his voice.

"Mackenzie Zenteaso, not Ginger, and no. I clearly just rolled down a hill at high speed." I knew I had an accent, I spoke perfect Japanese but I had never had to do it all the time. I turned my head to the side slightly.

This guy, his aura was crazy big, so was the guy's next to him. The blond guy glared down at me and held out his hand to help me up. I took it, eager to read his energy closer. When I did, my body became heavy. It felt like I was being crushed.

"Your aura-" I couldn't finish before I fainted. I hadn't fainted from feeling an aura since I was attacked by a hollow a year ago. The bone faced creatures were souls that had stayed too long in the human world for some reason, leaving it filled with anger, and were for the most part evil.

*

I could feel something pouring into my body; it was strong healing energies. "Kurosaki-kun, that's all I can do. It doesn't seem like anything's wrong. "It was a female's voice, she sounded worried.

"You said he touched your hand, and then said, 'Your aura', right?" This voice sounded older and must have belonged to someone smart, it held a tone of question but sounded as if it knew the answers already. "Ah now I get it. He's a-," the voice began but I cut him off.

"A Seer, or sometimes called a Reader, most of the time called a Physhic," I said opening my eyes and sitting up. I looked around the room; there were five people in all, one girl and three young men and an older man. I stoppedand looked at the blond boy_._ "Blond boy there," I pointed, "Has very strong spiritual pressure, enough to make me faint. Now my master told me there are only three things that should have high pressure, a Soul Reaper, Hollow, or a Vizard. He surpasses even the soul reaper I met last year and she was 3rd seat."

I stated all this matter of factly. My master had taught me that if someone had high pressure they knew that they had high spiritual pressure and if I was honest with what I was I wouldn't be harmed, unless it was a hollow, but I had my own way of dealing with those things.

"So, little Physhic, you must be pretty powerful to know about Hollows, Soul Reapers, and Vizards. Do you have a name? I am Kisuke Urahara, owner of this fine shop where you're healing. Ichigo is the one with the large amount of spiritual pressure."

I tried to stand and found that I didn't hurt at all. I bowed very deeply, "Master Urahara, I am Mackenzie Zenteaso of the Zenteaso clan."

Everyone in the room erupted into laughing. Ichigo pointed at Master Urahara. "Master, better not call him that or his ego will become even more inflated."

I closed my eyes sending my webs out over the room. I call them webs but they are really just spiritual readers I use to read peoples' pressure and emotions. Everyone in the room jumped a little bit, that is all except Urahara.

"A Zenteaso, I thought you had all left the country or died. I haven't met one in a very long time that could use spiritual webs to read someone's aura. You wouldn't happen to be Rena Zenteaso's son, would you?" Urahara asked looking at me, "You must be, you have her eyes!" He ran over to me, took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Would this mean she's single? She always was quite the looker, that Rena was." When he started to space out and drool, I got angry and tried to smack him over the head, but he was gone in a second.

My webs hit him then, I grabbed my chest and started to sink down. His power was so huge! Ichigo grabbed my arm and helped me stay up.

"Well I have a shop to run, you kids better get to know each other, I'm guessing you'll be around each other a lot now," Urahara said closing the sliding door as he left.

"Don't worry about mister hat and clogs. He's a good guy, bat shit crazy, but a good guy." Ichigo said kind of smiling at me. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." He let go of me and I nodded.

A red haired, chesty girl walked up and bowed. "I'm Orihime Inoue, I, well, healed you. I'm so glad you're okay." I smiled at her, she had a powerful aura as well and she overflowed with kindness.

"Yasutora Sado." A huge guy said. His power was evident from his muscles, but his gentle voice offered that he was a kind hearted guy.

A boy with mid-length black hair nodded and said, "My name is Uryu Ishida." He adjusted his glasses and looked away.

I looked around and titled my head, the red haired boy from earlier at the park wasn't here. I nodded and smiled a bright smile, "It's really nice meeting you all!"

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly and I laughed awkwardly.


	2. Arrancar

"I'm hungry too, anyone else wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Ichigo said, stretching his arms out, I looked him up and down again, he was very attractive. I looked at the contours of the muscles in his arms, the way his hair seemed to stick out in every direction, but it still looked as if someone had spent hours on it.

Everyone else said they were going to head back to school, I said that I hadn't really wanted to go all that much today, so Ichigo and I went to a nearby teahouse.

"So you're a Physhic, does that mean you can read my mind?" Ichigo asked as we ate chicken and rice.

I shook my head, "No I can't read minds, the only way that would happen is if I somehow become emotionally attached to someone." I said this sipping my tea and watching his expressions change.

He seemed to think for a moment as if looking for the right words. "So if you were to date someone you could read their mind?" He spoke carefully.

I laughed, "Wow you're sure sugar footing around asking me if I'm gay or not. Which yes, I am, and no, it would be something so much more deep, we would have to both feel such a strong connection and something strong would have to happen for it to kick in." I was very up front with my sexuality.

He seemed to grin for a moment. "Oh, so what can you do?" He asked putting down his chopsticks.

I grinned back at him; I waved my hand at the salt shaker. It lifted into the air, the top spun off and the salt floated into the air. I let the slat lightly sprinkle my chicken then I used my powers to put the slat back into the shaker and set it down. "I can also see small glimpses of the future, I can draw on the power of others to strengthen myself, I also know some spells, mostly protective stuff, and if I really want to I can bake a mean apple pie."

Ichigo chuckled a bit then there was an odd noise, like a beeping sound. Out of his pocket, Ichigo pulled a small skull in a triangle that was beeping and held it up, but before he could speak I saw it in my mind.

"Arrancar," I spoke softly. We both stood, tossed some money onto the table and began to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asked me, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm doing my job as a Physhic, assisting the Soul Reaper. Where are you going to stash your body?" I asked, looking around. We had run into a big park. There was a tall Arrancar screaming and destroying the trees. It looked like it was waiting for us.

Ichigo slammed his hand onto the skull thing and exploded into what must have been his spirit form. His sword, a Zanpakuto I remembered, was huge. It didn't look like the other soul reaper I had met's Zanpakuto. I moved his body out of the way and returned to see him slashing away at the Hollow.

"As the moon lights the night's sky, the sun shines on the water, the light will prevail over the darkness. Light shot cannon!" I held my hands over each other and jumped into the air, shooting a long bright shot of light at the huge Arrancar. He light went through his shoulder making it scream out. I closed my eyes as I landed and I shot my hand into the air. "Earth give me your strength!"

The trees the Arrancar had destroyed started breaking into white light forming a ball and moving to rest in my hand.

"Give his blade the power to break through!" I yelled tossing the ball of light at Ichigo's sword. It hit the bladeand it glowed with power, almost pulsating. Ichigo nodded and ran and with one single swing his blade went through the Arrancar. It dissipated into the light.

I panted heavily, and just as I started to fall to my knees, Ichigo was there with his sword stuck into the ground, looking at me.

"You really have to stop fainting every time you see me." Ichigo smiled down at me.

"I hope you don't get mad at me for doing this but if I don't, I will faint and I can't have that," I said standing and moving closer to him.

I put my hand on his chest and leaned into him. He stammered, "What, what are you doing?"

I put my finger over his lips and kissed his cheek softly. His aura melded with mine for a moment, his energy flowing into mine. I lightly pulled away staying close seeing as he had one of his arms wrapped around my waist. I took in his smell, it was amazing like tulips.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I just didn't feel like fainting again. I took a little of your energy, not a lot, you won't even notice. The best way to exchange energy is physical contact, hence why I put my hand over your chest." I smiled only inches from his face.

He looked me in my eyes and asked, "Then why did you kiss me?"

I laughed and got close to his ear. "Well I thought you'd you like it more than me just feeling up your chest and making you walk me home. So get in your body, I'm cold and after this, I could really use some rest."


End file.
